


hathos (seven deadly sins of sex)

by grimesphilia



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Breathplay, Exhibitionism, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking, Top Negan (Walking Dead), Verbal Humiliation, its light tho dont worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimesphilia/pseuds/grimesphilia
Summary: Rick sees red. Knows there are so many  other ways he could be helping Alexandria, so many better ways. He could be out a on a run right now, putting his ass on the line and making a dent in the low supply situation they've got going on, or he could be at the Kingdom plotting for war, hell, he could be planting vegetables in his backyard. Instead he focuses on his own greed. The constant "mine, mine, mine" he hears from Negan's lips.Instead he rocks into Negan's palm, and cums all over himself.or:the one in which there are seven sex scenes that each focus on one of the seven deadly sins





	1. Greed

**Author's Note:**

> feedback always appreciated

"Who do you belong to?" a leather-clad thumb dips past Rick's lips, brushes over his tongue.

"You," He manages to slur out wetly as another digit is shoved in alongside the first.

"You _what?_ " Negan booms from above him. Rick pants like a dog, breathes wetly around Negan's fingers.

"You, _sir._ "

The glower Negan wears fades, is replaced by a toothy grin and a glint of mirth that dances in his eyes. He takes out the fingers, pats wetly at Rick's cheek.

" _There we go_ ," comes Negan's taunt, "Knew you could do it, Rick."

He smirks around his words and his fingers clench around the collar he'd tightened around Rick's neck. _The collar._ As if kneeling at Negan's feet wasn't humiliation enough. Rick swallows back the sour tang of brewing defiance.

Negan tugs on the neckband, not hard enough to choke Rick but certainly hard enough to get him up on his feet. He pauses then, observing. The leer stretching across his face only seems to grow.

Rick steadies himself, pressing his shaking hands against the countertop behind him, body riddled with anticipation. The edge digs into his naked lower back.

And then Negan's face dwindles from amused and crosses into another territory, one Rick's all too familiar with. The fingers hooked around Rick's collar squeeze at his neck, slamming him backwards.

"Don't give me that fucking look, Rick. Like I shit in your goddamn scrambled eggs. No, that just won't do," He roars, and Rick tastes a faint, metal tang as he bites his tongue.

"No," Negan repeats before he closes a gloved hand around Rick's throbbing cock, "That just won't fucking do."

Rick jerks like a skittish animal as soon as it happens, and Negan keeps him steady with the hand around his neck. The cool grip on Rick's cock is relentless, dry and agonizing, but that's what makes it _good_. The fucking painful drag of it.

" _You like it, baby,_ " Rick hears over the blood pulsing in his ears, the steady, distracting thrum of pleasure in his cock, " _I know you like the pain. Little fucked out bitch for it, aren't you?_ "

Rick bares his teeth, grits them as he huffs out breaths. When he tips his head back and slips his eyes closed, the hand covering his neck moves to his face, grip hard. Negan squeezes at the base of Rick's shaft, and Rick practically  _mewls_.

"Who does this dick belong to, Rick?" Negan says, gaze searing against Rick's own soft blue eyes.

"You, sir," Rick drawls hazily, face scrunching up as Negan focuses on his tip.

A bead of precum beads and Negan swipes it up, shoving a thumb back into Rick's wet heat when Rick parts his lips to breathe. Rick chokes, veers backward but Negan's grip and iron-hot stare keep him captive.

"Taste yourself. Taste how much of a fucking slut you are for me. _Your owner_."

Rick sucks instantly, hips making a pathetic thrust into nothing. Dimples crease into Negan's cheeks as he watches the show.

"You want me to touch you some more? _Huh, Rick?_ "

Rick sees red. Knows there are so many other ways he could be helping Alexandria, so many _better_ ways. He could be out a on a run right now, putting his ass on the line and making a dent in the low supply situation they've got going on, or he could be at the Kingdom plotting for war, hell, _he could be planting vegetables in his backyard._ Instead he focuses on his own greed. The constant _mine, mine, mine_ he hears from Negan's lips.

Instead he rocks into Negan's palm, and cums all over himself.


	2. Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback appreciated as always

When Rick's face comes into view he's wearing the same expression he wears every time Negan shows up; like he's split in half. A seemingly endless storm that billows within Rick. The indecisiveness surges and rolls off of him in waves.

Like half of him loathes Negan, loathes him with everything in his being, denies the burning passion he feels upon Negan’s caress. Negan can't help the smirk that slithers its way on to his face, causes the corners of his mouth to twitch. _He'll be splitting Rick in half real soon, that's for sure._

Rick blinks, brows furrowed, and pulls the gate open. And, fuck, if the way Rick swallows back his hate doesn't make Negan's dick all hard and dangling between his legs, he doesn't know what would. There's just something hot about Rick being _his obedient bitch_.

" _Rick_ ," Negan grins from ear to ear as soon as he can touch _his pet._

A steady stream of Saviors seep into the little town, and Negan hitches Lucille up on to his shoulder as not to stick Rick with it as they walk. It's leisurely. They've got no need to rush. He throws the other arm around Rick's shoulders, pulls him in real close to get under his skin and make him itch.

"I missed ya," He tells him, watching the way Rick clenches his teeth as pink creeps up into his cheeks.

Rick's got fire spitting from his gaze, but he sure as hell can't deny the way he leans into the touch. Negan unleashes another sly grin.

"So, Rick, you gonna take me back to your place so we can knock boots, now?"

Rick chokes on air, stumbles as Negan shuffles him along.

"You gonna buy me dinner first?" Rick bites quietly.

Negan's eyebrows jump halfway up his forehead before he's howling with laughter and dragging Rick by the collar of his shirt. Rick's head whips around as his hands scuff over the concrete in an attempt to keep up with Negan's long strides, as if he wants to see how many people are watching. Negan lets him, throws him into the bushes after they round a corner. Rick wears a beet-red blush, a telltale sign that quite a few heads must have turned.

He looks around himself, dazed, before there's that hard grip on his face he's all too familiar with. They're behind a house.

Whose house, Negan doesn't give a shit. He's pulling at Rick's belt buckle before Rick can protest.

"Not here," Rick tells him, eyes pleading as stray curls fall over his forehead.

"Punishment," is Negan's response.

His tongue pokes out between his teeth, Rick's helpless puppy-dog aura only dipping his lower body into a fucking sex cauldron.

"I don't take attitude from my bitch. Ever been fucked outside, Rick?" He asks, knowing all too well the answer's no.

Rick hadn't exactly been getting his ass plowed like a field before the world went to shit.

And then it's like something snaps inside of Rick. That lost puppy bullshit fades into the background, replaced by something else. Something feral.

"So fuck me then. Take me. Right here."

Negan snarls, pulls Rick up by the hair before he plasters him against the back of the house. _Oh, he will. He'll take what's his._ He wastes no time before practically tearing Rick's jeans off his backside. Rick lets out a ' _nng_ ' sound as Negan hooks a couple of fingers into his mouth.

"Suck," He orders, "Get 'em real wet."

Rick does, and then there's fingers playing against his hole. His hips jab backwards, trying to slip them _in_ , where he needs them, and Negan retorts with a chuckle. The fingers are gone. Rick whines.

"No," comes Negan's voice, sharp and cold like he's scolding a dog, and Rick's nostrils flare.

"No," He repeats, this time with amusement lacing his tone, followed by a low laugh, "It's not your way. It's _my_ way."

He listens to Rick's ragged breaths, pays attention to the shift in pitch as he plunges his fingers in.

"And _that_ is the _only_ way."

And Rick fucking _wails_ when he pulls them out, hips grinding back in search of contact. Negan watches. And he needs a second to breathe or some shit, to soak it all in.

It's a hell of a sight.

His tongue comes out to swipe across his lips, and in his pants he feels his cock throb. Rick's all needy, fucking _whimpering_ for him. And it's not like they're mattress dancing indoors either, _they're outside._ At that, Negan feels a swell of pride in his chest. He's got Rick so damn hooked the guy doesn't even care about Snoopy Tara, who seems to pop up every time Negan tries to get his dick wet in Alexandria. He slides his zipper down and tugs his shaft through the opening.

That pride is still there when he tucks his dick into Rick, when Rick squeezes around him, when Negan goes to town. Rick bites his tongue, tries to smother the sounds with a hand against his lips, and Negan growls. No, _no_.

" _My way, Rick_ ," He grunts, wrenching Rick's hand away and clamping it behind his back.

Rick releases a moan, all dreamy-like and breathy, like he's in goddamm heaven as Negan rails him.

"Scream for me, Rick," Negan manages to groan out, the warm pressure around his length nearly rendering him speechless.

He slides an arm around Rick's torso to pull him closer, slide in deeper, and Rick trembles in his hold. Negan nudges at Rick's spot insistently with hard, short thrusts, and it only takes so many before Rick's throwing his head back and shooting ribbons. Negan pulls out, groaning, and marks Rick's ass up with his own cum, drawing little swirls and lines. He rubs it into his skin then, pulls his pants up and leaves him gritting his teeth.

Negan leaves Rick with an _"Until next time"_ and saunters away, brushing past a ruddy Tara who stands at the porch.


	3. Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment if you're feelin like it

Rick's got a hand around himself when the door flies open. He doesn't scrabble to cover his cock, not when Negan steps through the doorway with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Didn't you know? Today's the day, Rick," He tuts - but it's not nearly berating.

Rick stares up at Negan through half lidded eyes, and the soft blue gaze disappears behind his lids when his hand is knocked away. A bare thumb grazes his tip. Pries a desirous, little whimper from him.

"It's pick up day, Rick," Negan drawls, smooth like honey before he's kissing the shell of Rick's ear, "Couldn't wait for me?"

He lets his fingers glide over the taut skin, draw a line from base to tip and back. Rick makes a pathetic little thrust up into the pressure.

"Yeah? You like that? Were you thinkin' about me, Rick? My hands on your body, on your dick, is that it?"

"Fuck, yes, yes, _Negan_ -" He's cut off by a high whine.

" _Filthy boy,_ " Negan growls. His free hand winds around and forces Rick's face to the side, bares the area where skin and shoulder merge. "You. Are. Just. Fucking. Filthy. Rick."

He jacks him off lightly, thumbs at his crown for seconds that seep into minutes that stretch into what feels like hours. Pulls Rick right to the verge of ecstasy just to let him drop back down.

"No cumming, Rick," He muses, smirks around his words when Rick starts crying, "Just fucking take it. I know you can."

And Rick can't hold back his sobs, dry after all the wet is gone, tears all milked out from him by the insistent hand around his dick. Negan gives him a nice squeeze. Twists his wrist just right on the way up. Keeps Rick on the cusp till he's begging and whining and his brain is a hardwired mush of need.

"Beg for it. Come on, you can do better than that."

And he halts his hand for just enough to get Rick spilling a stream of _please, please, please_.

Negan doesn't give him what he wants. Not for hours.


	4. anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh gosh, i’m so sorry for taking so long to update. I don’t even know if anyone still reads my fics. I’m posting this anyway, though, just in case anyone hasn’t given up hope on this one. please, please, please leave feedback if you enjoyed it really keeps me going guys. OR LEAVE FEEDBACK IF YOU DIDN’T ENJOY. I’m always looking to improve!

And he smiles. _Smiles_ , the motherfucker does. Negan smiles back. Hits him again. There’s little shadows on his skin, hues of purples and blues that blossom below strikes that map Negan’s affection. His trek over the pale column of Rick’s throat. His chest. His stomach and hips. A sheen of blood that coats teeth is wiped away with a tongue.

And it’s nice, seeing him like that. The fucker pinned below him like a goddamn roach. It’s downright filthy - the way the falter of his enemy’s retaliatory spirit ignites Negan’s libido ablaze.

“What do you say, Rick? Take this cock or let me take a little extra of your shit today-“

Negan’s got a clasp around Rick’s throat before Rick reels. _No, no, no, cowboy._ He’s offered a friendly little ultimatum. Rick spits. Negan hits him again, mouth all mirth. “You gonna take it, baby? _You gonna make me make you take it, huh_?”

Rick’s choking. The hand briefly loosens. Tightens back up. The man below him bares his teeth. “What d’ya say, honey?” He huffs. Punctuates himself with a swivel of his hips.

“Fuck you,” Rick grunts.

Negan slides a tongue up the side of Rick’s face, nuzzles into Rick’s facial hair. “Oh, I will, honey, just say yes.”

Rick’s jaw snaps, opened, closed, a pattern. Locks over Negan’s tongue.

“ _You motherfucker_ ,” He roars, slams Rick’s head down as he chokes him with two hands, spits blood out onto the man below him. “You wanna be a walker, Rick? Bitin’ at me and shit? ‘Cause I’ll fucking make you one. I’ll kill you right now you son of a bitch.”

“Fucking do it. Or fuck me.”

“Fuck you, that I _will_ do,” Negan groans and hauls Rick up and over onto his stomach, “I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t remember your own son’s name.”

“Shut the fuck up,” comes a breathy huff just as Negan’s fingers dip below the fabric of Rick’s jeans.

The digits are calloused and insistent. _Homely_. It’s a twisted thought. “You hard for me already, Rick?”

The question is rhetorical, Rick can tell when there’s a hand groping his length. Testing out whether _you hard for me already, Rick_. There’s featherlight pressure, dry lips against the shell of Rick’s ear, and it has him gnashing his teeth.

“You are, aren’t you, Rick? Dirty fucking slut.” Rick shudders when the fingers splay over his balls, squeeze, drag back up to play with the crown. “You gonna take my cock and show me how much of my bitch you are?”

“Fuck you,” Rick grits out from below him.

“Yeah you motherfucking will,” Negan leers derisively. Rick gives a choked off noise when the fingers withdraw and are forced into his mouth, “Better get ‘em nice and wet, Rick, you know the drill.”

Rick sucks wantonly, almost absentmindedly, tongue sliding loosely over the digits as he stares at the wall ahead of him. The carpet burns every time he moves even slightly, makes his skin itch where his shirt’s rucked up and left his skin bare. Negan’s other hand wraps around his throat, the placement of it coaxing Rick up onto his hands and knees with minimal protest.

“ _Gonna fuck you like the bitch that you are_ ,” Rick faintly hears Negan tell him from behind before his jeans are denuded off his backside. Somewhere, distant in another world, Rick doesn’t hang his head as Negan’s fingers prod into him, doesn’t hanker to feel something more. Doesn’t sigh when Negan sinks into him to the hilt.

“Oh honey, you are too fucking sweet. That’s right. Just like that. _Fucking take it_.”

That Rick is long, long gone.


End file.
